Knights of the Slice
=Story= Back in 1984, when the fledgling food chain “Pizza Shunt” was first starting it’s rapid franchise expansion, the mysterious CEO (known only as) Fred started experimenting with a mascot that could be his proxy at public events. He tested several suit designs and personnel before ultimately abandoning the project in the late 80s. The Knights of the Slice would live on as successful kids meal toy until the mid 2040s, when an increasing wave of food-based crimes would necessitate the revival of the Knights of the Slice. Knights of the Slice are compatible with Mega Merge figures by following the instructions found here. =Toy Pizza Releases= Prototypes *Cheese Platter Knight - Test Type 00 *Proto Knight - Test Type 01 Series One *Lime Knight - The Leader *Brick Knight - The Smarts *Teal Knight - The Newbie *Purple Knight - The Host of VSauce3 *Gold Knight - Lime's Gold Mode *Stealth Knight - Teal's Clear Mode *Blueberry Knight - Brick's Integer Mode *Clear Knight - Phasing Mode Operation: Cold Slice *Medic Knight - The Male Knurse Knight *Orange Knight - The Knightmare *Combat Type 01 - The Twins *Combat Type 02 - The Twins *Death Knight 2017 Series *Vice Knight *Royal Knight *Neon Punch Knight (Rescue Knight Boosted Bundle Combo set) *Chaos King *DIY Knight (Toy Tokyo Five Points Festival Exclusive) *Gunmetal Punch Knight (Royal VJ Boosted Bundle Combo set) *Glow Knight *Rebel Knight *Cola Knight 2018 Series *Bumble Jett *Gamma Guy *Wild Knight Vector Jump Knights *Vector Jump Armor Test Type 0X - DCON Exclusive *Vector Jump Outpost Odesskar - Onell Design Exclusive *Vector Jump Armor Galaxy Phase - Onell Design Exclusive *Vector Jump Heavy Spiral - Desert And Forest Terrain (D.A.F.T.) *Vector Jump Rescue Type *Vector Jump Skaterriun - Onell Design Exclusive *Royal Vector Jump *Yetee Ice Vector Jump VI - TheYetee.com Exclusive *Vector Jump Gendrone Alliance Operative - Onell Design Exclusive *Vector Jump Nobody Knight *Fire Fight - Super7 NYCC Exclusive: The Worst x KotS Crossover 2-Pack *Nebula Titan Vector Jump Knight *Upgraded Rebel Vector Jump *Vector Jump TFV Operative - Onell Design Exclusive Goldbags: Custom Knights Officially released hand painted figures and resin cast figures. *Goldbags Series 1 *Goldbags Series 2 *Goldbags Series 3 *Halloween Death Knight *KuriKnights by Kurilord *Camouflage Knights *Resin Knights *Gold Bag Resin Head Kits *Vector Relic Crate *Glow Camouflage Knights Gallery Showings *Clutter Magazine Knights - February 10th, 2018 Exhibition =Accessories= Armor *EMP Armor *Copper Vector Jump Armor Set *Solar Charge Armor *Chaos Rose Armor *Gunmetal Armor *Gunmetal Vector Jump Armor Set *Glow Vector Jump Armor Set *Ice Cube Vector Jump Armor Set - DCON Exclusive *Nuke Vector Jump Armor Set Comics *Digital Comics Hat and Slicers *Clear Pizza Slicer and Hat *Gold Pizza Slicer and Hat *Chaos Fedora & Sun Slicer *Glow in the Dark Pizza Slicer and Hat *Hat & Slicer Accessory Combo Limb Packs *Tan Knight Limbs Pack *Lime Knight Limbs Pack *Yellow Knight Limbs Pack *Blue Knight Limbs Pack *Mysterious Icy Limbs Pack *Nebula Limbs Pack *Rebel Limbs Pack Pizza Accessories *Pizza Drone *Pizza Slice *Fried Chicken *Vector Cape Category:Toy Pizza